Holiday Blessings
by HeartlandLB
Summary: Ty & Amy celebrate the New Year


Amy and Ty had enjoyed a wonderful first Christmas in their new home. The loft looked so cozy & festive with the tree and the lights. Yet the holiday was over now and both had been working hard the past few days catching up with things. Amy was feeling anxious along with a little under the weather, but brushed it off as just being tried from all the celebrating that they had done the past week. She was looking forward to some well-deserved time alone with her husband on New Year's Eve.

At the clinic, Ty was busy working on updating patience files and thinking that he hadn't spent much time with his wife lately. He missed being with her at night and enjoying each other's company talking about how their day had gone.

Being a partner at the clinic now, there were certain obligations he had to fulfill. One was attending a formal New Year's Eve party for all the business owners in Hudson. He hadn't mentioned it to Amy as he had hoped to get out of going and just spend a quite night at home with her. However Scott informed him that he would be out of town. He knew he had to tell her tonight or there would not be enough time for her to find a dress to wear.

Back at Heartland, Amy was working with a horse in the round pen and not feeling so well. Her head was throbbing and she was growing dizzier by the minute. She stopped to catch her breath and the next thing she heard was Georgie concerned voice.

"Are you all right Amy? What happen?"

Amy looked around trying to get her bearings. She glanced at Georgie, reassuring her that she was fine and not to worry. Georgie helped her aunt walk over to the fence. Amy grabbed the rail and stood there for a minute gathering her thoughts. She asked Georgie to put the horse back in his stall and headed up to the loft. She was tried and her stomach was churning. She laid down on the couch only to get up a few minutes later and run to the bathroom. After she was done retching, she was so exhausted that she could hardy make it to the bed before collapsing and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Ty was finishing up his shift at the clinic and decided he would check with Amy about picking dinner up at Maggie's. He dialed Amy's phone and it rang several times before he finally heard a week voice answer.

"Amy is that you," he asked.

"Oh hi, Ty."

He could hear the tiredness in her voice. " Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you need?" He explained why he called and she said that would be wonderful. She couldn't possibly cook something for dinner with the way she was feeling. He ask what she wanted and she replied whatever, you know what I like.

Ty tried not to overreact, but he was concerned and had to keep from speeding home to check on her. When he arrived he looked around before going up to the loft. When he climbed the stairs, his eyes started scanning the room looking for his wife. He didn't see her at first until he walked in a little further. There lying on the bed was Amy sound asleep. Ty walked over and took a good look at his wife. He didn't like what he saw. She was very pale. He reached down and touched her cheek, she was a little warn, but fortunately not feverish.

Amy's eyes blinked open feeling Ty's touch and looked at him confused. She didn't remember lying down to take a nap. It was now several hours later and her husband was home. She sat up in bed and the room started spinning in time with her throbbing head. Ty reached out to hold her steady.

"Whoa, take it easy. Are you Ok?"

"What time is it? Why are you home so early?"

"My shifted ended. So I came home with dinner and to spend some time with my beautiful wife." He smiled. Ty did not want to let on how concerned he was just yet. He joking ask her what she was doing in bed so early. Amy said she was tried and wasn't feeling all that well. So she laid down and must have slept longer than she thought.

"Amy, what's going on? I'm worried about you."

Ty looked her straight in the eyes. Amy tried to avoid eye contact, but he put his finger under her chin and slowing brought her gaze back up to his. They were filled with tears and she reached out for him. He took her in his arms and held her while she sob uncontrollably. He had no idea what to do. Thus he just held her and let her cry it out. After a while she stopped and caught her breath. Ty leaned back and looked at his wife with concern in his eyes. He was really getting worried. He had never seen Amy this way before.

Amy could not explain to Ty what she was feeling because she didn't understand it herself. Yet she could see his anxiety and tried to reassure him that she was ok. She was just tried, stressed about all the things that needed to be done and missing him these past few weeks. She knew when Ty took the partnership with Scott that there would be many long hours apart. However she figured she would get through it. She hadn't planned on being so emotional about the lack of time they spent together.

Ty listen to Amy's explanation, but he wasn't convinced that was all there was to it. He let it go for now and focused on making his wife feel better. He suggested she take a warm bath while he made her some tea and toast to help calm her upset stomach. She agreed to his suggestion with a smile. He went to start the bath for her while she gathered her sweats. He made sure she was comfortable and then went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He waited to pop the bread in the toaster until he heard her get out of the tub. A few minutes later she came out looking somewhat better as she sat on the couch. Ty brought over a cup for her and went back for the toast. He sat down alongside and put his arm around her. He could feel her relax and lean into his body.

Amy felt so safe and secure in Ty's arms. He always knew what she needed sometimes before she did. The tea hit the spot and made her warm inside. She ate some of the toast, but not much as she didn't want to upset her stomach anymore. She hated throwing up and was hoping she wasn't coming down with the flu. She was enjoying being with her husband, all wrapped up in his arms, and snuggled close to him. After a while he looked at her and ask if she were feeling better. She nodded with a smiled. So he started telling her about the party and the fact he had to attend because Scott would be out of town. He explained that it was formal and hoped she would plan on going with him.

"You didn't give me much time to find something to wear." She shook her head.

"I know. Sorry about that."

Amy told Ty it sounded like fun. Yet she was really thinking how much she wanted to stay home and just spend time with him. She knew he had to go though. So she agreed. She was feeling better after the bath and tea, but was still tried. Thus she told Ty she was going to bed.

When he climbed into bed 30 minutes later, she was sleeping peacefully. He pulled her gently in to him without waking her, laid his head down on the pillow and was out like a light.

The next morning, Ty was awaken by the smell of coffee and rolled over to find Amy gone. He got up and called for her. However there was no answer. He poured himself a cup and was headed for a shower when he heard Amy come up the stairs. He turned around to see his wife looking very tried and pale. He asked her how she was feeling.

"Not great."

"Amy, I want you to go see Dr. Virani today." She was going to argue with him until she looked at his face. She decided it might be a good idea after all, so she told Ty she would call and set up an appointment.

Unfortunately Ty had to go into work and could not go with her. She told him that was fine as she would have time to shop for a dress when she was thru with the appointment. Later that day, the nurse led Amy into an exam room to ask some questions and take her vitals. She instructed Amy to undress and slip into the paper gown lying on the table. Dr. Virani came in about 10 minutes later and ask Amy more questions. She decided to take a blood sample and run a couple test. Amy said ok, but told the Doctor she really didn't think it was necessary since it was probably just the flu. After the blood draw, Amy redressed and waited for the results. Dr. Virani returned a short time later smiling.

"Well you don't have the flu."

"Then what do I have?"

"Nothing actually. It's more of a condition than an illness," the Doctor explained.

"Ok. So what's the condition?"

"You're pregnant."

Amy sat there not registering what she had just heard.

"Amy, do you understand what I just told you?"

"Yes, Yes I do." Her face lit up.

Dr. Virani grinned. She told her that they would schedule an ultra sound and call in a script for pre-natal vitamins. She ask if there were any questions and Amy could only think of one.

"How far along am I"?

"I would guess about 6 weeks, but we'll know better after the ultra sound."

Amy was ecstatic. Ty and she had talked about starting a family. Yet hadn't really decided on when. She went shopping for a dress and found a beautiful one in the first shop she walked in to. Then she stopped at the drug store to pick up the vitamins and returned to the truck. On the ride home she was imaging how Ty would react to the news.

It was New Year's Eve and Ty was headed home to get ready for the party when his phone rang. He answered and the caller explained that she had a horse with symptoms of colic. He told her he would be there soon and to keep the horse walking. He called Amy to tell her he would be late to the party and could she bring his cloths to the clinic for him to change into when he got back from the emergency.

Amy agreed, but wasn't too happy about arriving alone as most of these people she didn't know. She dropped his tux off at the clinic and then headed to the party. The room was filled with all of Hudson's prominent business owners and their significant others. The woman were wearing long formals, and the men were wearing tuxes. Everyone looked like they were having a good time.

She was standing off to one side hoping that Ty would arrive sooner rather than later. The room was warm and Amy was getting a little light headed when she heard someone call her name. Just as she turned to see who it was, dizziness overwhelmed her and she felt herself slowing going down.

Ty arrived at the party and started scanning the room for his wife. When he spotted her, he could see she was in trouble. Amy was trying desperately to catch her balance when a pair of strong arms reached around her. She looked up to see those very familiar green eyes and relaxed, leaning into his chest and letting Ty guide her to a chair. He sat her down and then bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Amy, are you all right?"

"I am fine now that you are here," she smiled. Ty was not convinced, but he didn't argue with his wife. He asked a passing waiter if they could have some water and handed the glass to Amy. He gazed down at her and his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen his wife so beautiful and glowing as she was in that moment. He smiled at her.

"Amy you look stunning tonight."

She smiled again and he could see tears in her eyes. He bent down and ask her if she felt well enough to walk out and she nodded. Ty gently helped her stand and kept his arm around her waist for support. Then they slowly made their way to the door.

When they reached the truck, he opened the door and helped her slide in. When he took his own seat behind the wheel, he looked over and said they were going to the hospital. Amy reassured him she was fine and that was not necessary. But would he drive them to the old jumping course. He opened his mouth to protest when Amy asked him to trust her. He hesitated and then agreed. On the drive to Heartland It started to snow. When they arrived at her favorite place, Amy opened the door to get out and Ty gently crabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm fine Ty, please trust me and I will explain everything shortly."

He got out and came around the truck and helped Amy out. His hand remained on her back for support.

"Ok start explaining," as he gave Amy a stern look. She looked up into those bright green eyes that were so focused on her and smiled.

"Dr. Borden, how do you feel about becoming a father?"

Ty paused contemplating what he just heard. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious. You are going to be a Daddy. Happy New Year."

Ty reached for Amy. He drew her body into his and kissed her tenderly. Then he wrapped his arms securely around his wife, and resting his forehead against hers, closed his eyes while counting his blessings.


End file.
